real_supernatural_and_mythical_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampire Remake
"It's a strong breed, you're gonna need an army!"-'' '''Peter Vincent to Charley & Amy on how to kill Jerry' Vampires have a human appears but with pale skin and dark irises. If they show their vampiric nature black eyes, pale skin, visible veins and long fangs but when angered or hurt, they grow rows of sharp teeth and have black eyes with orange/yellow irises with the white of their eye becoming completely black, their face become montsrous as well with the brow being more angular and the hairs on it less visible, their cheekbones are more exposed and prominent as well. They are possessed by a demonic force that takes the form of ethereal fire originated smoke when a victim is turned and it will exorcise itself and return to its originator if the orginatorr is dying. New mythology Peter Vincent says there are many breeds of Vampires and Jerry Dandrige belongs to a very strong breed from the Mediterranean that is tribal in nature and nests in the Earth. Peter also indicated that to take out several tribal members of Jerry's breed takes an entire army. They have three faces, a normal Human looking one, a Vamp face which is a black-eyed and with canine teeth, and sometimes other teeth, that elongate and become fangs. and they also have a more monstrous Vampire face with sharp teeth. Jerry's tribe has also been known to keep their victims alive for days in order to snack on their blood; which was clearly seen when Jerry had Doris locked up in an upstairs room where he fed on her when he required sustinance. The tribe may utilize snacking on humans in order to keep them from putting a strain on their food source; meaning it conserves on the amount of humans they feed on and doesn't cause their prey to go extinct. Vampires in both the original and remake cast no reflection in mirrors, nor do they show up on camera footage because of the reflective surfaces that a camera uses. Much like the original film as well; the vampires in the remake cannot enter anyone's private residence without being invited in first. Once invited, vampires are capable of entering and exiting the residence at will. The only acception to residential invitations is when the residence is abandoned by the former owner. When Jerry was chasing Ed Lee into a nearby adandoned house, Ed thought he was safe; however Jerry entered the premises stating it was in fact abandoned. Vampires in the remake seem to regain their Humanity after being staked in heart; primarily when Ed tells Charlie "its ok" and Jerry who has visible tears coming out of his remaining eye after being staked. New abilities * Superhuman Senses: Vampires can smell fear and have excellent hearing. The newly vampiric Ed made an apparently sincere, albeit taunting, comment to Amy and Charley about how he could feel them and taste them. This could indicate that a vampire's senses are all heightened to an intense degree when they're actively hunting. * Invulnerability: Vampires have shown a degree of invulnerability. This enables them to actually withstand attacks ranging from being stabbed or hit, to being hit by cars. they can indeed withstand any weapons that are such as arrows, bullets and bombs. * Superhuman Agility: Jerry was able to leap several yards towards Charley in a single bound. Ed Lee was more of a gleaming example of this as he was able to easily outmaneuver Charley in hand-to-hand combat. Through anticipation and clever timing, however, Charley was able to land a direct blow with a large and cumbersome axe though this did little to hinder Ed's vampiric assault as he immediately grounded Charley afterwards with stunning grace. * Flight: Vampires may also possess the power to fly while in their Human form as well, though this has never been seen. They do however have related abilities, such as being able to hang from ceilings without any apparent support as Jerry did in the night club and in his own basement when he grabbed Peter and tossed him back into a hallway. * Blood Absorption: Vampires mostly feed by biting a victim and draining a significant amount of blood from them, however recently shown the Vampires have the capability to actually absorb Human blood through their skin. It is also safe to assume that their immortality keeps them from dying of blood borne diseases. So far the only vampire seen with this capability is Gerri Dandridge when she bathes in blood in order to retain her youthful form. * Daywalking: Vampires are capable of walking in the daylight vampires to actually walk around in the daylight permanently. Jerry was shown walking outside at dawn when he moved in Weaknesses Vampires have also been said to die when their head is severed from the body. When a vampire is on fire, they have a difficult time thinking clearly; which was clearly stated when Peter told Charley that he needed to torch Jerry before staking him at close range. When they are staked in the heart as well, they would go up into ash, much like how they do in daylight; which was seen when Charley ran Ed through the heart with what was left of the Double Bladed Battle Ax he defended himself with against Ed. It was also seen when Charley staked Jerry with the stake blessed by St. Michael; causing him to not only burst into ash, but also allowed for all his victims to be changed back to normal.